The present disclosure relates to a data detecting device, a reproducing device, and a data detecting method, particularly, a technology of canceling crosstalk from an adjacent track.
There is a problem of deterioration of a reproduction signal due to crosstalk from an adjacent separate track in a reproducing device for a recording medium, such as an optical disc, such that there is a crosstalk canceller technology for removing the problem.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3225611 discloses a technology of reducing crosstalk between tracks by adding appropriate coefficients on reproduction signals (that is, reproduction signals of a reproduction track and the adjacent track) of three tracks synchronized in the radial direction of a disc, using a memory or a delay element, in a CAV (Constant-Angular-Velocity) disc.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2601174 or Japanese Patent No. 4184585 discloses a technology of automatically synchronizing phase differences among the reproduction signals of three tracks obtained from an optical head with three beams, with high accuracy that is sufficient for crosstalk calculation.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-108325 discloses a technology of canceling the crosstalk of a main reproduction signal by synchronizing a memory, which stores reproduction signals of two or more tracks, with a correlation calculator or a phase interpolator (a phase regulator), and calculating crosstalk signal replica through an appropriate filter.